Dorothy's Dance Party
"Dorothy's Dance Party" is a disco song with Dorothy inviting everyone to dance and party with her. This is the first time Jeff plays the keytar. Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by: J. Field * Published by Control * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ, Backing Vocals * Anthony Field: Vocals * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Emma Buter: Character Voice * John Field: Guitar & Sequencing * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Written by John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page, Emma Buter * Guitar: John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Taking Off! * Written by: John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Listen Lyrics Dorothy: It's my dance party and you're all invited! All: '''It's a dance party '''Dorothy: Let's dance! All: '''It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Come on everybody! '''Greg: '''We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party Dorothy: Let's dance! '''Greg: '''Henry the Octopus '''Henry: Hi everybody! Greg: '''Is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! Hello, me hearties! All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this Dinosaur party Captain Feathersword: Ho, ho, ho, ho! Dorothy: This is fun! Greg: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur Is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: We'll all be there at the party, me hearties. All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Keep dancing! It's a dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! This party is fun me hearties! Dorothy: (giggles) Trivia * In the original version, Anthony's brother John plays the guitar and provides the drum sequencing. * Emma Buter voices Dorothy in the 1995 version, as well as the 1998 version. * For the concert version, the verses that involve with The Wiggly Friends switch. * An instrumental version of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, and Greg Truman's names appear in the song credits on Pop Go The Wiggles! but only John Field wrote this song all by himself. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Taking Off! * Happy Party! Episode Appearance *The Party * The Gorilla Dance * Pirate Dancing Shoes Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car (album) * Taking Off! * Happy Party! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs